


Whisper

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Pocket Monsters
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru thinks about Satoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/profile)[**temps_mort**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/)'s 1POV, PT challenge in 15 minutes. It's been a while since I've watched the show, and I completely missed the end of the Silver Conference, so I hope I have these details right.

I don't understand why we became rivals, but I think it's my fault.

I remember when we were children. When we were friends the first time. I remember fishing with him, and I remember the hat he wore. I smile at it now because it's so absurdly feminine. I can even go so far as to call it cute, I suppose.

He beat me. I didn't think it was possible then because I was always the victor. I always beat him before, in everything. But then, he beat me with his Lizardo, and I wondered what went wrong. I wonder if I had thought myself so great, given myself such a large ego, that I had forgotten that I could be beaten. That I was in no way a master.

I can't make it up to him. I patched things up with him, but I can never compensate him for what I put him through during those years. He accepted my apology and pretended that it was no big deal, but to me, it is. It's not something small to be brushed off no matter how much I want it to be, no matter how he pretended that it is.

He's gone to Hoenn, and I've stayed to become a researcher. I don't know how long it'll be until I see him again; that's the way it always is, never knowing when the next meeting with anyone will be.

This time, when he comes back to Pallet Town, I'll be waiting. I gave him half of a Pokéball, and he doesn't know it, but I will claim him when the time comes.

Because I don't think I've ever loved him as just a friend, even if I didn't know it at the time.

04.05.09


End file.
